


Can you hear me? Wake up!

by Zarazabuza



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarazabuza/pseuds/Zarazabuza
Summary: Oswald could feel the phantom pain from the gunshot, as the world around him turned to darkness.He woke up in a confusing world. He's a detective with a badge, leg is fine, his mother is alive but no one seems to even know whom Jim Gordon is. What is going on?





	Can you hear me? Wake up!

It wasn’t the pain from the gunshot wound or the cold from the icy water that hurt him as the world around him turned to darkness. It was the shattering of his heart as Edward broke it into a million pieces.

He awoke to something cold being tossed over his head, a piece of paper, from the table he had rested his head on, was glued to his face. Confusion was overtaking his body; how did he get here? People around him were all wearing police uniforms. Had Jim found him and brought him to the station? But instead of said detective being the one to greet Oswald it was his loud mouth of a partner, with an empty cup. That explained were the water that had been tossed on him came from.

“Oh! Did I disturb your beauty sleep Cobblepot? You clearly need it but if the chief finds you sleeping at the desk he’ll have your head and then mine for letting you sleep in the first place”

“Huh?” was Oswald’s intelligent answer. What was going on? He wasn’t dressed in one of his suits, instead he found himself in a detective uniform, a gun holder and even a badge with ‘GCDP: Detective Oswald C. Cobblepot’ written upon it. His leg felt as if Fish had never taken a bat to it; however, he could feel phantom pain from Ed’s gunshot. 

What kind of hallucination is this? Oswald softly poked the badge, it didn’t disappear and worse it felt real.

“Hey! You’re acting weird? Well weirder than you normally do, are you okay Oz?” Detective Bullock spoked with concern. And as if this world wasn’t confusing already, having detective Harvey Bullock feel concern for Mayor Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was beyond Arkham madness. 

He opened his mouth to speak only to closed it, forming a sentence was impossible. The whole thing made the Penguin feel more like a fish out of water, what made it even worse was that it only made the detective move closer to touch his shoulder with friendliness “Oz?”

“Jim?” 

Bullock stared at Oswald as if he had suddenly grown a new head. “Who?” 

“Y-your partner, Jim Gordon” as the words left his lips, the mayor knew he had said the wrong thing. Bullock lifted his eyebrows in confusion. “Must have been some dream you had, I don’t know who this Jim Gordon fella is, but as for my partner that’s you Ozzy. Unless you requested for a switch” 

 

 

He had hyperventilated, to the point where Bullock had moved him from his desk to a private unoccupied interviewing room. So, in whatever this hallucination this world was Jim Gordon didn’t exist, or at least Harvey Bullock had no knowledge of whom his best friend was. Edward Nygma had, like in the real world, worked at the precinct as the forensic until he had gone mad and started to murder people left and right. Apparently, it had been Bullock and him whom had captured Ed and now the madman was rotting in Arkham Asylum. A man named Harvey Dent was the mayor of this world, but it all didn’t matter, his mother was alive. Because Oswald wasn’t part of Gotham’s underbelly in this world his mother had never been used as a pawn to control him.

The door to the small interviewing room was opened with such force it could have flown across the room. In stormed his mother and Oswald didn’t get any time to speak before Gertrud had his head in her nimble hands, looking him over for any signs of a head injury. 

“Oh, is my little baby okay? Harvey called saying you were not yourself. Are you hurt? You know you can tell your mamma everything, Ozzy” 

He clung to his mother, shaking all over, tears were running freely down his cheeks. His mother was warm and real and not dead. If anything, right now, this weird hallucination had just what he needed. Even if he could still feel the pain from the gunshot his mother was here, alive. 

 

 

It was the third dead body this week, Harvey and Oswald had been hunting a serial killer for five days. It took some time to get used to being on the “right” side of the law for once. He needed to find Jim, the blond would know what was going on, but it was as if he was the only one that didn’t exist here. Barbara was still a rich kid living the life of the 1%, the Wayne’s were still murdered, and the brat lived on. Selina was pretty much the same in this world as his own, and the underbelly of Gotham was pretty much running as it used to do back when he had been nothing but an umbrella boy. 

The murder scene was a mess, there was blood everywhere and the body had been stabbed so many times it was hard to even recognise if it was a man or a woman. Had he still been on the ‘other side’ it would have been so much easier to find information. Oswald’s appreciating for Jim’s works slightly increased, though he’ll never voice it out loud. 

“Gotham really is a hell hole, what kind of sick bastard stabs a human to write a shitty message in the victim’s blood on the wall. ‘Wake up’ you sick bastard!” Harvey grumbled staring at the big blood message. It was similar to the message from the first two crime scene. Though the police had tried to keep the message a secret, the news had somehow gotten a hold of the information after the second murder. The media had already named the killer “sandman”, as if giving the killer a name from a children story would chance anything.

Oswald felt drawn to the message, as if something was calling him. 

‘…ak…up… os..l’ 

He could feel a painful headache throbbing against his temple, the phantom pain from Ed’s shoot had been a constant pain in his side. Lately though, there had been days he couldn’t feel it. Right now, it was pounding, as if someone had taken a knife to the wound. The pain was too much, his knees were shaking, and his head was screaming. He had felt pain at the last two crimes too, haven’t he? Oswald felt to his knees, fingers digging into the phantom gun wound. 

His head hit the ground as rain was pouring down. No wait? This isn’t right. He was at a crime scene not on the ground in the middle of a dark cold back alley with rain pouring down on him. Someone was in the alley with him. 

‘os…al..’

He was moving closer, Oswald could hear the echo of his boots, every little sound was as loud as gunshots. His side felt like it was on fire. The man in the alley grasped his shoulder in a tight grip and slowly turned him over. There was a knife glittering in his hand, but it was the face Oswald focused on.

he would recognise the blond anywhere, even if he were to stand in a room full of people and as far away from Oswald as human possible. 

“Jim?”

And that’s when Jim stabbed him, right where Ed’s bullet had hit him. 

 

 

Darkness.

There was only darkness. 

Darkness and pain.

Yet the pain was fading, and the darkness was only the inside of his eyelids. Oswald opened his eyes to a soft lighted room, he was lying on a soft bed with a warm comfortable quilt above him. To his left there was nothing but empty room and stuff but on the left was Jim sleeping unconfutable in a chair. The light was hitting his face just right, making the blond locks sparkle, Oswald found it impossible to avoid his stare. Even as Jim’s eyes opened. 

“Oswald?” Jim asked softly, before he jumped of the chair and almost felt to the floor. “Oswald! You’re awake!!” Gordon’s hand felt like heaven as it softly cherished his dark locks. “When we found you at the waterfront with a bullet hole I thought you were dead”

“Jim? Why are you helping me?”

Instead of answering the Penguin with words, the detective pressed his lips to the raven-haired’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a sappy ending, but it was a plot bunny that just would not go away. so I made a tiny one shot out of it :) Also it's unbetaed, so if you found some mistakes please let me know so I can fix it ^_^


End file.
